


1000 Watt Smile

by deltagravity (aurasoul)



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-20
Updated: 2004-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasoul/pseuds/deltagravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winter day with Bobby and Kim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Watt Smile

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I wrote and wanted to archive!

The two of us just plain weren’t built for winter. Neither were our coats. Granted, it was a particularly cold day, but for the amount of money we spent on these coats, you would expect them to be a bit warmer. That day, I wished I had the forethought to buy that down vest I saw a few months ago. Of course, if I went looking for it now, I’d never find it.

I sat on the bumper of the bus, shivering, waiting for him to return with some steaming hot coffee. I wished for something stronger but being at work put a quick damper on that wish. Finally, he emerged from the door of the café and jogged across the road, his breath condensing into a crystalline fog. He handed me my drink, and gave me a pointed look that asked, “why are we sitting outside, when we could be inside the bus with the heater blasting at us?” I realised that he had a point.

I was glad to spend as much time in Mercy or the firehouse as possible that day. Although the bus had warmed up since the beginning of shift, the heater did not quite take the edge off of the cold. He didn’t have a hat. His ears were such a bright red that they rivalled the fire engine. The guys at the house joked about that one for weeks. I felt bad that he didn’t have a hat, but I wasn’t about to give up mine.

We responded to call after call. It seemed like a really busy day at the time, however it was actually relatively slow. I was glad that it passed quickly. I welcomed the end of the shift with open arms, especially the scorching hot shower that came with it and the relaxing evening alone I had planned. Joey would be staying with his father that night.

As I lounged around my apartment, the doorbell jarred the peace and quiet. I opened the door to find Bobby standing there. Still shivering. I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, “The heater in my apartment is busted… the landlord doesn’t expect it to get fixed until tomorrow. Can I-“

“Bobby, you’re my best friend. Of course you can stay here.” I cut him off before he could really start to ramble.

“I know you probably wanted a night to yourself, without Joey and all…” He shifted his weight anxiously.

“Shut up and come in already so I can close the door!” He opened his mouth to say something else, but he just grinned as he crossed the threshold into my apartment. I closed the door behind him.

“So,” he said, settling into my couch. “Got any plans for tonight?” I just raised an eyebrow at him as I sat down at the other end. “I guess not.” He looks over at me, smiling. I swear that sometimes, if you could bottle the wattage of that smile, it would have powered the city.

I smiled back at him. “Last time I checked, you owed me a game of Monopoly.” Our last game was interrupted by a call, and we never managed to get it finished.  
Halfway through the game, he smiles that huge smile at me again. “Kim, I… Thanks, for-“ He stops talking, and instead is making an extremely loud honking noise. I’m confused, but I realise that it’s my alarm clock, and I am wrenched from the dream into wakefulness.

I lie awake now, the alarm since silenced. The other side of the bed is empty, cold to the touch. Jimmy must have left for work hours ago. Still, I feel a weight there, and somehow, warmth. I smile.


End file.
